


Just A Quick ‘Pick-Me-Up’ Fic

by Crizz



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Yunho just so done with the insane maknae, confused!Changmin, jealous!Changmin, overprotective!Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yunho is gay <br/>and Changmin is (confused?).. straight! <br/>(but God, he really hates those men who keep eyeing and simpering at his hyung)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Quick ‘Pick-Me-Up’ Fic

 

 

Changmin loves girls.

Like.. it’s not _even_ a question..

 

He **LOVES** girls.

 

Loves their curves, loves their soft skin, loves their cute pouts, loves their dainty laugh, loves their beautiful hair, loves their flowery scents.

Loves their cute moans and squeals when they got span…uh.. um.. lets move on.. * _shifty eyes_ *

 

ANYWAY, point is:

 **Shim Changmin loves girls**.

 

And girls love him back.

Being one half of one of the most popular group in Asia kinda guaranteed it for him to _literally_ have any girls he wants with just a wink and a snap of his fingers. 

(not to mentioned, he  _IS_  hot..

yeah~ modesty is not one of his stronger points.. Now, great  **stamina**  on the other hand~ * _wink wink nudge nudge_ *)

 

So, basically everything should be super awesome right?

He’s living  **THE**  life that other men could only dream about, after all..

 

His family is healthy and happy.

He has a job that he loves.

He has a Hyung that loves _him_ the most and spoils him silly and would kick anyone’s ass that upsets him. 

He has more money in his pocket than most have in their  _bank accounts_.

He’s practically a certified genius.

He has loads of friends - all  _almost_  as gorgeous as he is..

AND  **GIRLS**.

 

Lets  _not_  forget the girls that scrambling all over themselves to just be near him and his friends..

 

So life is all peachy keen and Changmin should be happy and sure of his place in this world and…

 

"I’m gay."

 

……..

…

..

.

* _cue dramatic sound of pin drop to the floor_ *

 

"……"

 

"Hello~ _Changmin_? Did you hear what I said?

I’m  **gay** ”

 

Changmin narrowed his eyes at his too calm hyung (how could he looks so relax after dropping the bomb like that???!)

"No, you’re not."

He said matter of factly.

 

Yunho raised his eyebrows,

"I’m  _pretty_  sure I am..”

Then the side of his mouth twitched,

"If you need clarification, I’m pretty sure the our stage manager would be more than happy to vouch for me~ I ran into him last week at the bar that shall never be named for I know how **nosy** you are.."

 

Changmin scowled before he fully absorbed Yunho’s words and he could feel his jaw dropped,

“ _Takao-san_?? He’s…”

 

Yunho nodded serenely,

"Yep."

 

"B..but he’s _married_!"

 

Yunho shrugged,

“ **Was** married. Apparently it took living with a woman and fucking some pussy for few years before he decided he’s much happier being Takao the stage manager by day and Tamiko the Flexible by weekend~”

 

Changmin was speechless.

He doesn’t know which to focus on first **:**

The fact that he never  _ever_  heard Yunho speaks like that before or that apparently he doesn’t know people around him as he prides himself to be..

Finally all he could say was,

”..Don’t use that kind of language, hyung.”

 

Yunho gave him an amused look before taking a sip of his juice and leaned back against the couch,

"So anyway I just thought I should let you know since.. well.. it’s been long enough that we know each other, yeah? And we’re getting older and the topic of girlfriends and marriage bound to come up more often.

Just gonna warn you that you kinda on your own there, dongseang~

And.. we’re still cool, right?”

 

Though the words were said casually, Changmin could sense the underlying tenseness in the question and no matter how shocked he is at the moment, there is  _no way_  he wants to see that guarded look lingering behind Yunho’s eyes any longer,

So he nodded - eager to reassure his hyung that everything’s cool between them. 

 

"Don’t worry about it, hyung.. I’m totally cool with it~"

 

**********

 

And he is

He really  _really_  is..

 

Changmin prides himself in being open-minded and modern and supportive (aside being  _amazingly_  smart and hot and cool - did he mentioned that he’s not good with this modesty thing??) 

 

While some of Koreans still unable to accept the LGBT community, for Changmin, who one decides to bring to one’s bed  **shouldn’t**  be used to judge that person’s character.

Everyone deserves respect.. That was how he was raised. Gender has nothing to do with love (or  _lust_ )..

 

Infact, he’s proud to say that Hong Suk Chun hyung is one of Changmin’s favourite person

(mainly because he calls Changmin a cutie pie and never hesitates to treat him to delicious food and soju whenever they bumped into each other). 

 

So,  _homophobia_?

Thy name is nowhere near Shim Changmin, thank you very much~

 

Saying **that** however…

 

Now that he knows Yunho likes men, it seems like every guy they meet is looking to take advantage of his hyung.

For example, what’s up with that dancer-hyung? Touching and feeling up Yunho so blatantly.. and in public some more!

 

*********

 

"Uh.. Changmin-san..?? You okay??"

 

"Grrrr…."

 

Rui blinked at the singer who suddenly jumped in between him and Yunho-chan  in the middle of dance practice and who is now doing his best impression of growling bulldog cum snake by wrapping his tall lanky body around Yunho.

 

Yunho pokes at one of the arm wrapped around his chest,

"Uh, Changmin~? You want something? We’re kinda in the middle of practice here~"

 

"Grrr…. Don’t touch him.."

 

The dancer frowned in confusion,

"Uh, touch who? Oh, you mean,  _Yun-chan_?”

 

"Grrr.."

 

"uh.. that’s kinda the choregrap…"

 

“ **GRRRR..!** ”

 

Rui backed off, holding out his hand in peace surrender,

"I.. I mean,  _sure_! we should totally change the choreography.. Dunno what I was thinking… ahahaha… Right, Yunho-san?”

 

Yunho rolled his eyes and wriggles out of Changmin’s tight grip,

"Nope. We are on a tight schedule as it is.

Changmin, get back to your position and stop being ridiculous.”

 

* _whine.._ *

 

“ **Deal**  with it, dongseang.”

 

* _pout_ *

 

********

"…..nd so I told JiHye that if that boy came around one more time, just tell me and I’ll smac.. Changmin, are you  _listening_  to me?”

 

Changmin turned back to Yunho walking next to him,

"Huh?..uh.. yeah.. yeah.. why?"

 

Yunho raised his eyebrow,

"Gee I  _dunno_ ~ maybe coz **you** were the one who suggested to go bowling together and yet you’ve been restless and glaring at everyone since we got he… there you go again.. Yah, **Changmin!** ”

 

Changmin jumped - startled,

"Uh.. sorry, hyung~ But that group of guys keep eyeing you for the past 6.3 minutes! They  _practically_  undressing you with their eyes!

Just wait here for a minute hyung.. I’ll be back after I pound some sense into them.”

 

Yunho stares as Changmin stomped off,

"…. What the.."

 

********

 

"Hyung"

 

"Oh hey Changmin-ah.. um.. fancy running into you  _here_.. Considering I _specifically_  told you I’m busy tonight and I’ll see you **next** week..”

 

"You didn’t tell me what you’re busy with and you didn’t pick up your phone. So~.."

 

"Yeah~Well…. after the first 10 texts and 6 calls not to mentioned how you spent more time in my apartment this week than you did yours.. I must’ve _accidentally_ silenced my phone.. 

But you know what, um.. I’m not actually doing anything.. Just~.. uh.. accidentally bumped into Il Woo here and he offered to help me with my groceries”

 

"Oh,  ** _I_** could help you with your shopping, hyung..”

 

"Not after you got us banned from the bowling alley last week.."

Yunho muttered.

 

"Huh? What was that?"

 

"Uh.. nothing! Hey, so I’m sure you’re busy elsewhere. We’re just gonna finish our coffee very quickly and we wouldn’t want to kee.."

 

Changmin inserts himself in between Yunho and Il Woo on the bench and turned to the other man.

 

"…or you could just _invite_ yourself and join us.."

Yunho sighed internally.

 

Ignoring him, Changmin puts on his best  _'aren't I'm cute_ ' smile at the bewildered Il Woo,

"Hi Il Woo hyung~ I’m Changmin of Dong Bang Shin Ki.

May I know whose idea was it that you slept so close to **my** Yunho-hyung in that Night Watchmen episode?”

 

Yunho facepalms himself.

 

********

 

"What the  _hell_  was that?”

 

"What?"

 

"Changmin, you just… _literally_.. slapped the hand of that Ambassador!”

 

“Because that old geezer is such a pervert! He ogles and keep touching you AND don’t think I didn’t notice you were uneasy with him too!”

 

“Okay, so he was a _bit_ too touchy feely but Changmin-ah you can’t just lashed out at every guy out there because you feel uncomfortable with my sexuality.”

 

“Wha.. What are you talking about?”

 

“You think I didn’t notice when you start being all _weird_?

It was right after I told you I’m gay. 

 _What?_  You’re scared I’m gonna jump some guy in public and  _humiliate_  you or ruin your image? That I can’t control myself because we gays are just horny dirty bastards, right?!

Or maybe you’re scared I’m going to ‘ _infect’_  other men with my gayness!”

 

Changmin gapes,

“Wha..? **No!** hyung.. That wasn..”

 

“Well, fuck you Shim Changmin!”

 

********************

The thing is, it wasn’t that Changmin feels disgusted or _even_ embarrassed.

 

But unlike when he thought Yunho likes girls,

He just… feels a whole lot more _protective_ ~~and maybe a bit jealous~~ towards his hyung.

 

See,

 _Generally_ … men are bastard lots.

 

That’s not to say that girls are all nice and sweet.

 

But men..

Well… men could be so…  _insensitive_  and stupid and fucktards and horny and pervert..

( **a/n:** _Dear Changmin, just exactly what gender do you think you are?? =.=;;;_ )

 

And..

Yunho deserves **better**.

 

He deserves the  _best_.

 

And while Changmin knows he could take care of himself,

He just…he wants to make sure Yunho get that ‘ **best** ’

 

~~Also there’s the jealousy issue .__.~~

 

**********

 

“Hey hyung..?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Listen.. I’m not and **never** have I ever been embarrassed of you, okay..

Well, _maybe_ once or twice when you being all cutesy pie on stage..”

 

"….cutesy pie..  _really_ ~?”

 

Changmin clears his throat awkwardly,

"Uh anyway, point is: I just don’t want for you to get hurt..

I mean... men are **assholes**!”

 

Yunho furrowed his eyebrows,

"You do realize that we’re both  _men_  too, right?”

 

“ **Exactly!** ”

 

Yunho took a deep breath to calm himself,

"Changmin, is this your way of saying I _shouldn’t_ be gay?"

 

“ _What_?  **No!**  I meant that you  _deserve_  better.

I don’t want you to be taken advantage of or be forced into doing something you are not comfortable of..”

 

Sighing, Yunho rubbed his forehead tiredly,

"God, you’re giving me headache..

Okay, I don’t **fully** understand what goes into that head of yours but… I know that you meant well..  _usually_.

So, I’m going to tell you just this once, okay~?”

He went to the taller man and grabbed both of his upper arms.

“ ** _Stop_  **worrying.

I can take care of myself and there absolutely nothing _anyone_ can make me do what I don’t want to in the first place..

And it doesn’t matter if I like men or women.. getting hurt is the risk I have to accept.”

 

Yunho lets his hands trailed down Changmin’s arms to linked their hands together and leaned forward to rest his forehead against Changmin’s shoulder,

“You can’t save me from everyone and everything..

Thank you for trying though, dongseang.. I really appreciate it”

 

He took a step back and with a bright smile, clapped Changmin on his shoulder affectionately,

“Honestly for a time there were those who thought you like me.

Don’t worry, I told them they’re being ridiculous to mistake you being a brat as proof you suddenly decided to join in the gay wagon..”

 

Changmin gave a wry laugh,

“Yeah..  _ridiculous_..”

 

Yunho continues on - oblivious,

“I know~! You are like one of the most casanov..”

The tinny song coming from his mobile cut him off,

“Who.. Oh, I think I need to get this.. Sorry, Changmin-ah.. Talk to you later~ yes?”

 

Changmin watched as Yunho walks away – attention already focused on the person on the other end of the line.

‘ _Well.. what if they’re not being that ridiculous after all? What then, hyung?_ ’

 

 

**=finis=**

 

 

** **

**Author's Note:**

> Probably one of the most 'stay-true-to-their-characters' fics I've ever written...


End file.
